warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:.Dawnshadow
Welcome! Hi, welcome to the Warriors Fanfiction Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Warriors Cats Futures page. Before you look at the wiki, please read the rules. If you want to meet the staff and the users, please take a look here! If you feel like reading a new exciting fanfic but are not sure which, press the Random Page button! Feel free to use the IRC to talk with other members here! Thanks for contributing to the Warriors Fanfiction Wiki. Happy Editing! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Artimas Hunter (Talk) 10:10, December 30, 2012 Hi Dawnsong! As you know from chatting with me on the WFW chat that this is mainly a wikia for fanfictions. Some of our new users are quite random, beware of that as you may see it coming out of them at every moment xD. So you know I'm the only rollback here, and that the admins are Foresty, Arti, and Birchy. If you have any troubles or questions you can feel free to ask any of us. Also don't be shy around the others, we're all super friendly and love getting messages on our talk pages. Thanks for joining and have fun writing and reading fanfictions! [[User:Wetstream|'Circle me']][[User talk:Wetstream|'' And the needle moves gracefully...]] 10:20, December 30, 2012 (UTC) Hey Dawny! Ish Rainy! Just dropping by to say hello and welcome... again. I can't wait to read your stories, and plz check out some of mine. Thx! [[User:Rainsplash987|'Wanna hear a joke about cats?]][[User talk:Rainsplash987| Just kitten!]] 20:55, December 30, 2012 (UTC) Hai Dawn :D I know we've met but I like to give more formal introductions without being interrupted xD I'm Robo :D Can't wait to check out some of your stories and hope you look at some of mine. I'd reccomend the ones in the links of my siggie if you have time. Feel free to ask me if you need help with anything :D '''And so I was...Running...And Running...And Running...From love 21:03, December 30, 2012 (UTC) DAAAAAAAAAAAWN! Me thinks you should do an opinions page? ~Tangle DAWBETEH DAWBETEH DAWBETEH DAWB! LE HAAAAAAAAAAI! Tangle XD Rosey!! My chat got crazy, so I'm using this. your idea of a collab sounds great! Want to give it a try?Doveheart I'm a TigerXDove fan!Tigerwing 08:20, March 21, 2013 (UTC) I like that idea, but I don't know much about Redtail. How about creating a whole new story with characters and such? (Okay, I admit, I absolutely luv Under The Tree, and my stories are based mostly on these)Doveheart I'm a TigerXDove fan!Tigerwing 05:58, March 22, 2013 (UTC) Yesh, yesh I do :DDDDDD I happen to be a flying blue porcupine. Just thought you should know :3[[User:Rainsplash987|'Queen']][[User talk:Rainsplash987|''' Unicorn']] 18:25, March 29, 2013 (UTC) hi Dawn! It's been about a month since you've edited your WFW 1 show, The Block (Clan Version). Just curious if you'd like to keep it going or not? By all means the article will stay up, but if you'd like to take it off the WFW 1 page for a while (I'm going through and removing inactive shows, just to clear it up a bit, so you're not the only one!) to work on it at a later date? Thanks. :) --to dwell on dreams [[User talk:RedPandaPotter|'and forget to live']] 03:21, September 20, 2013 (UTC) 1. What you want it to say: <3 Luke is 'mine' <3 2. What the links are (be descriptive in where they'll go): *Ok for the first <3; link to my songfic Be Brave.. *Luke; to my userpage *Is; to If Tigerstar was Good *Mine; to my talk page *and the 2nd <3; to If Spottedleaf fell in love with Firestar. 3. Colors: Hmm Can you make it like a mixture of teal and purple...? 4. Font: You suprise me! But not like a really cursivy or hard to read font please 5: Text shadow: Mmmm.. What is that...? 6: Backround and Borders: None? THANKS, HAWK P.S. these --> <3 are hearts, so can you make it in heart shape? THANKS * [[Be Brave..|'<3 ]][[User:Hawkbreath|'''Luke ']][[If Tigerstar was good|'is ']][[User talk:Hawkbreath|'mine ''']][[What if Spottedleaf fell in love with Firestar?|<'''3]] 04:09, October 3, 2013 (UTC)